A Lost Friendship
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: Spaceytchi lost an old friend. Now he'll do whatever it takes to find him again. But then the unimaginable happens...literally.
1. Prologue

_"Hey, Spaceytchi, looks like you're a bigger dummy than I thought!"_  
_Himespethi pointed at Spaceytchi and laughed while was crying on the floor. "You can't be this way! After all we've been through..."_  
_"Aww, what's wrong, you little moron? Miss your friend?" Himespetchi laughed even harder. "Well, you'll NEVER see him again!"_  
_"Please...Stop..."_

_Suddenly, the darkness around him started to crumble and fall apart._  
_Spaceytchi started falling to his demise-a slow, painful torture._  
_All he could do was scream..._

WHUMPF!

Spaceytchi sqeaked as he fell off his couch. He sat up and looked around.  
It was morning.  
"Wow, Aniki, we thought you'd never wake up! Now, c'mon, we have to go to school!"  
Spaceytchi sighed. "Alright, let's go."

He slumped at his desk as the teacher droned on about mathematics. He didn't say anything. He didn't look at anyone else. He didn't even raise his hand. Not once.

At lunch, Spaceytchi just sat at his own table, not even eating his sandwich.  
Mametchi and his friends were sitting at the other table, eating quietly.  
Finally, Mametchi broke the silence.

"I'm starting to worry about Spaceytchi. Something's troubling him."  
"Ahh, he's probably fine. Knowing him, he'll just pout for a few days and then things'll be back to normal." Himespetchi looked over at Spaceytchi, who ssarted to cry. "...Um...Maybe not."

Yukinkotchi, who was sitting at the table next to him, stood up and went over to him.  
She touched Spaceytchi's shoulder and he looked up. Then he went back to crying.  
Then Yukinkotchi sat down next to him. She gently rubbed his head with her hand, almost as if he were a soft kitten.  
"I understand that you're trying to do, but...it's not working..."

With that, Spaceytchi pushed her and ran off.

Everyone just watched in shock at he kept running, running until he got to the nearby Yume Forest.  
There, he sat on a log and cried even harder.

It was all coming back to him.

**-**  
**To be contunued! This should be good...**


	2. The Flashback

_"Hey, Spacey-man! What's up?"_  
_Spaceytchi closed his book and looked up at the young boy._

_He looked just like him, only his hoodie was a dark-blue color with a six-pointed star on the chest. He smiled._  
_Spaceytchi chuckled. "Oh, hey Astro."_

_He sat down next to the younger Spaceytchi. "What'cha readin'?" he said._  
_"Oh, just some new comic book..."_  
_Astro gasped. Now THAT was interesting._  
_"Well, what're we waiting for? Bust it open and let's read!"_

_Spaceytchi smiled. "I thought you hated reading."_  
_"Not when it's THIS important!"_

_Suddenly, another familiar face came up to them._  
_It was Himespetchi, the princess of the planet, whose smile brightened up the afternoon sky._  
_Spaceytchi looked up and gasped._

_"Astro, look! It's the PRINCESS!"_

_Himespetchi giggled. "Oh, you silly litle cutie!"_  
_Astro gasped again. "Hey! You don't just talk that way to my friend like that!"_  
_The pretty pink princess stopped smiling. "Whyever not? He's cute!"_  
_"Um, well...I...uh..." Spaceytchi gulped. He was torn between his friend and a beautiful princess to be his future bride. What was he to do?_

_Suddenly, he heard Astro and Himespetchi fighting. He had to do the right thing and break it up._  
_"Guys, stop! Please..."_  
_Just like that, they stopped. Finally, Himespetchi grinned._  
_"He's right. We should let HIM decide who he wants to be with."_  
_Spaceytchi squeaked. Himespetchi looked over at Astro, then back to him. "So, who's it gonna be, cutie?"_

_Spaceytchi gulped again. "Well..."_  
_"Don't do it, Spacey-man! Girls are EVIL! They only wanna tear us apart!" Astro said, in a nervous tone, "After all, our plans...to be kings..."_  
_They were both eachother's only friends, for they both had always wanted to be kings. He was worried about what might happen to his friend. Friendship was arguably the most important thing to them._

_Finally, Spaceytchi had decided. He had thought long and hard about this, and he knew what was right._  
_"I'm sorry, Astro...but a princess is a princess...and..."_  
_Astro gasped. He had just lost his only friend to a princess._

_Himespetchi smiled. "Alright then~! C'mon, let's go get some ice cream!"_  
_"OK!" Spaceytchi smiled and they ran off._

_"Oh..." Astro's voice trailed off._  
_It was over._

_"OK, then..."_  
_A tear rolled down his cheek as he walked away slowly._

_That was the last time they had seen eachother._


	3. The Portal

Suddenly, Spaceytchi felt a small tap on his shoulder. A familiar voice called out to him, prompting him to turn around.

It was Astro, his old friend from Galaxonia. He smiled.  
"Hey! Whassup, Spacey-o?!"  
Spaceytchi sniffled before crying tears of joy. "Oh, Astro! It's been so long!"  
Astro patted Spaeythi's back and said, "I know, I know. I'm here, don't worry..."

Then they heard Mametchi's voice. "Spaceytchi?!"  
The bean-brain ran up to them, with Himespetchi following him.  
"What happened to you?! You're going nuts!"

Spaceytchi smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? Guys, this is Astro, my old childhood friend! He's...kinda what I was worrying about before..."  
Mametchi and Himespetchi looked over at Astro, but they couldn't see him. "Um, Spaceytchi...There's nothing there."  
Himespetchi smirked. " I'm trying to tell you, he's bonkers! I can't believe you're still friends with him."  
Spaceytchi was completely shocked at their reactions. He wasn't crazy...was he?  
Astro whispered in his ear. "I take it your 'friends' are completely boring."

"Astro, they're not THAT boring! Guys, I swear, he's right here!"  
Mammetchi looked over at Himespetchi. "...You might have a point here, Himespetchi..."  
Himespetchi couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you on some kind of new allergy medication? 'Cause I don't think it's working."

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw Astro being lifted into the air into a massive, purple and black portal, letting out a scream. "SPACEY! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"  
He couldn't help but shriek like a little girl and he grabbed onto Astro's hands, trying his hardest not to let go.

Instead, he got sucked in along with him.

As the portal disappeared with a 'pop', Mametchi and Himespetchi just gawked, astounded and dumbfounded at what just happened.  
"We're gonna need an expert for this mission!"  
Himespetchi glared at Mametchi. "Mametchi...you ARE an expert."  
Mametchi shook his head. "Not on stuff like this..."

Himespetchi sighed. "I can't believe i'm about to say this, but...I hope he's OK."

-  
Yes, I know, it's a short chapter, but bear with me here! 


End file.
